


The great cannibal

by zachthehorseradish



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachthehorseradish/pseuds/zachthehorseradish
Summary: This is not a story but information about fan mad old one for H.P. Lovecraft's mythos.





	The great cannibal

In deep space a being drifts from galaxy to galaxy, this being known as (the great cannibal) , it is worshiped by many races in the universe, (Yelth) one of many official names of this being. this entity floats either randomly or intentionally, all weak minded races like humans go mad just by the site of this entity, this being has an almost humanoid like appearance but mostly made up of tentacles and teath, once it approaches a star with a planet that contains sentient life it will enter the minds of said sentient creature and engraved the desire to eat any thing and everything in to it and use this chaos that it creates as a beacon for it.

 

as it approaches the planet it causes the creature who are able to perceive fragments of an old ones mind to see visions or hallucinations of impending doom or chaos, as it finally reaches the planet it will begin unraveling, revealing a horrific entity unable to be described to by weak minded races. the entity will feast on the population on the planet until it comes a cross an (old one) causing madness to any survive how laid eyes on the entity, it will attempt to slowly devour the (old one) .

 

The entity has once come across cthulhu and maybe the reason why cthulhu is in a deep slumber on earth. The entity waits orditing the sun for unknown reasons.


End file.
